


Winners

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, M/M, Poisoning, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry was a winner and she would do whatever she could to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry was a winner. 

Rachel Berry did not come in second. 

Then Blaine Anderson came in and took everything from her. He had everything. He had the easygoing attitude to get everyone to like him, something she struggled with. He helped everyone. He looked like a movie star from the fifties. He was perfect. 

And she was going to lose. 

Rachel knew that her tremulous grasp on the Glee Club was already fading. They didn’t like her or even respect her and she knew that they would flock to Blaine’s leadership in a heartbeat. This was something she had to nip in the bud.

After some research, she made up some juice and shook in some rat poison. Blaine was auditioning for a solo the next day and puking in the middle of it was sure to knock him out of the running. Rachel wasn’t a bad person; she just liked to get what she deserved. 

“So what’s in this?” Blaine asked, taking a sip and making a face. 

“Honey…spinach and kumquats,” Rachel said with a bright smile and Blaine shot the rest of it back. “But it lubricates the throat and vocal chords.”

“Thanks, artists have to stick together,” he gave her a stupid wink and walked back over to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist. Rachel just smiled and put the juice bottle back in her backpack. Now she just had to wait. 

Nothing happened. 

Rachel sat and seethed as Blaine danced around the room, making heart eyes at people as he sang perfectly. Everyone in the room sang along and danced, absolutely caught up in the music. He spun around, twirling people around and putting on a show. 

By the time they started working on choreography in the auditorium everyone had already agreed that Blaine deserved a solo. He gave them all that stupid shy smile and acted all modest and Rachel was furious. She sulked in the corner, going through the moves half heartedly as she tried to think of another way to get everyone back on her side. 

Then Blaine stumbled, took three steps to the side and threw up. 

A surge of joy rushed through her and Rachel tried to hide her smile as everyone took a step back and Kurt hurried to rest his hand on his back. Blaine’s body jerked and he threw up again, moaning miserably. Mr. Schue hurried over, eyes wide and worried. 

“Oh my God,” Kurt’s voice sounded high pitched and strangled. 

The thrill of humiliating Blaine vanished as he turned around, face pale and blood running down his chin. Kurt looked panicked, gently lowering Blaine to the ground as Mr. Schue called an ambulance. He was just supposed to get sick, he wasn’t supposed to puke blood. 

“I don’t feel good,” he gasped out, blood beginning to drip from his nose. 

Rachel stood in the middle of the panic, right in the eye of the storm. She watched Tina cry, Mr. Schue look even more worried as blood stained his shirt, and Kurt sob. The paramedics rushed in and placed an oxygen mask over his face and Blaine’s eyes flicked around, looking absolutely horrified. 

She did this. Rachel was the reason Blaine was so sick. 

So when Kurt sobbed and asked the paramedics what was happening she kept her mouth shut.


	2. Bleachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by lauphotograps: Can you continoute ‘winners” please?
> 
> Prompt: i know you just posted it but i would lovee a sequel to “winners”. blaine getting sicker from the poison and rachel feels so guilty that she has to confess what she did and everyone’s reactions to that.
> 
> Prompt: Omg follow up to that last fic please, where maybe they find out what rachel did after the hospital finds the poison and they involve the police.

“People think I did it,” Kurt whispered next to her and Rachel’s heart stuttered. 

“What?”

Kurt’s mouth tightened and he looked down at his hands. “Someone started the rumor that I was in love with someone else and poisoned him to get him out of my way. People here think I’m a murderer.”

The sun felt unusually hot and Rachel stared out at the field, her hands clutching the sides of the bleachers. Her heart raced painfully in her chest. “How is he doing?”

“He still has trouble eating because of his stomach and he’s lost some weight,” Kurt rubbed his hands up and down on his pants. “CPS came to visit because a teacher heard another rumor that his parents did it since they hate that he’s gay, which is entirely untrue.”

“Well…they’re just rumors,” she said weakly. 

“Someone tried to murder my boyfriend. He had bleeding in his stomach and could have some serious problems later,” Kurt’s eyes grew bright with tears and he sucked a breath in. “Why would anybody do this?”

Rachel fidgeted. “Maybe they didn’t think it would be that bad?”

“A prank?” Kurt let out a humorless bark of laughter. “Three guys beat Blaine into a coma when he was fourteen after a dance and got off because they called it a prank.”

Her blood ran cold and Rachel couldn’t breathe for a moment. The guilt had been almost all consuming for days and she didn’t know what to do. Everyone was suspicious of each other and the environment felt toxic. 

“Maybe…they didn’t know that…”

Rachel took a deep breath at Kurt’s strange look. “What do you mean?”

After a moment of hesitation, Rachel made up her mind. “I…I didn’t mean to give him that much.”

Something rippled across Kurt’s face and he stared at her blankly. “You did it?”

“I didn’t mean to! He’s just always been getting all the solos!” The words tumbled out of Rachel’s mouth. “He didn’t deserve them like I did! I just…wanted to make him a little sick.”

Kurt stared at her blankly for a few moments before scrambling to his feet, face pale. He opened his mouth a few times before covering it with his hands, eyes wide with horror. “You poisoned him.”

“I did my research!” Rachel argued back, eyes filling with tears. “He wasn’t supposed to be that sick! None of this was supposed to happen.”

“You poisoned him!” Kurt choked out, looking ill as he said the words. “Oh God…he thought you were his friend and you poisoned him! He could have died!”

Her entire world was crumbling around her and her heart raced. All she could focus on was Kurt’s horrified face. His breathing came to him in panicked gasps and he took a few frantic steps backwards. 

“I didn’t mean to Kurt!”

“You poisoned him because you’re jealous?” His voice came out strangled. “Are you really that much of a vindictive bitch? Would you honestly hurt someone because they might be more talented than you?”

Rachel opened her mouth but no words came out. She knew that what she did was wrong. She wished so badly that she could take back all the horrible things she had done. 

“Sometimes…I just want things so badly…”

“That you’ll hurt anyone to get it,” Kurt’s face hardened. “We were friends Rachel but you hurt the person I love the most. You’re a pathetic, shallow person who cares more about yourself than anyone else. God, I can’t believe I ever thought you were my friend.”

Rachel watched helplessly as Kurt hurried away. Just a few days ago she had been completely convinced that this was the right choice. She had been almost giddy over the idea of Blaine being humiliated. 

In a few minutes the truth was going the spread. People were going to hate her, she would be in an incredibly amount of trouble. 

Tears started running down her cheeks and Rachel’s chest hitched with a sob. If she had any choice at all, she would never leave these bleachers.


	3. Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A sequel to Winners and Bleachers should be about Blaine’s recovery or lack there of and all of what’s been taken away from him because of Rachel’s jealousy as well as it finally sinking in what she’s done to Blaine because in Bleachers it didn’t see like she really understand the damage she’s done. And maybe Blaine finding out it was her with a twist that he doesn’t forgive her so easily or at all.

“You have a visitor,” Rachel’s head snapped up from where she was rereading Barbara’s autobiography for the fifteenth time. 

“A visitor?” She perked up a little. 

It had been humiliating to be marched out of school in handcuffs but it was so much worse to see the horrified expressions of her friends. Thankfully her dads got her the best lawyer possible and she got six months in jail and three more years of probation. 

The whole experience was horrible but she was halfway through. Her dads visited her as often as she could but it was still unbearably lonely. Rachel followed behind the guard, fixing her hair that had gotten a little stringy because of the terrible shampoo and Kurt refused to answer any of her emails begging for advice. 

Her heart stuttered to a stop as soon as she walked into the visiting area. At one end of the tiny table was Blaine, dressed neatly as always in his brightly colored clothes. The bright colors only accentuated his too pale face and dull eyes. 

“Blaine!” She said brightly, taking a quick seat across from him. “God I’ve missed you. I just…I never got the time to tell you how sorry I was. I-“

“Shut up,” Blaine finally met her eyes. 

Rachel’s words died in her mouth and she stared blankly at him. Never in her whole time of knowing him had Blaine ever said something mean to her. 

“Blaine-“

“Shut up!” His voice raised and his eyes flashed. “I didn’t come here to listen to your apologies because I know you don’t mean them. Sure, you’re sad I’m hurt and whatever but not really because Rachel only cares about Rachel.”

“That’s not true,” she mumbled and Blaine let out a laugh. 

“What did you think was going to happen after you put rat poison in my drink?” he hissed. “Honestly, what do you think was going to happen? What?”

“I thought maybe you would just get a little sick,” she whispered. 

“A little?” Blaine’s eyes flashed with a light she had never seen. “I have constant stomach problems. I’ve lost a ton of weight and still have trouble eating sometimes. I have acute kidney failure and am on the transplant list so thank you for that. I can’t audition for NYADA in my condition.”

“Oh God,” she breathed and Blaine’s jaw set. 

“You are always so terrified of someone outshining you that you don’t care if you snuff someone else out,” tears flashed in his eyes. “I’ll never forgive you for what you did to me. We don’t have a friendship anymore. You’re a selfish, vindictive monster and six months is far less time than you deserve.”

He jumped up, moving away from the table as quickly as he could. Rachel could hardly breathe as he walked away, tears running slowly down her cheeks. 

He was right and she had lost everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rachel tries to poison Blaine to get rid of the competition, and everyone finds out.


End file.
